fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Story of Rei Umbre vs. The Worlds
This is the story of the pop-cultural world traveling hero of Grey City named Rei Umbre. Prologue: The Light and the Darkness Born from the day his drunken father killed his mother who endured the suffering for twenty months through sheer willpower and endurance, Rei was unknowingly gifted with light and darkness. At the age of 8, after taking enough pain from his abusive father, Rei took his father's shotgun and killed him. Knowing that the incident was caused by his father's abuse, the police escorted Rei to his Aunt Serenity who adopted him after hearing his mother's death. And throughout school years being bullied he eventually befriended a wise yet physical footballer Gildo. Then on his 16th birthday, a media mandate named Matt Median who runs the highly popular gladiator show called Gladezone. He offered Rei a chance to be somebody different than his drunken abusive father or the bullies that eventually Gildo won't save him from. After some thought and later taking the offer, he was injected with a serum that not only lessen his age by one and suppress aging but resists the laws of Fiction so nothing careens out of control during combat. He was taught in four different martial arts: Jujitsu, Kung-Fu, Krav Maga, and his own martial art Twilightsu which combines and harnesses the light and dark energies within him for offensive and defensive combat as well as creating ki-based projectiles. Wields a customizable sword called Chanbara that can be customized with modallions. And capable of wielding Gladezone weaponry via tempo telecrates placed throughout each world. And now his adventure begins Chapter 1: The Fraudulent Hercule Satan Rei waits in his personal stadium quarters getting three voice messages, the first one is from his Aunt Serenity and she said, "Morning Rei, I know you got a full schedule but I'm having someone sending some stuffed pancake, just as you like them, good luck on your fights." "Stuffed Pancakes, my favorite breakfast choice," Rei thought. Then his second message comes from a friend from junior high school Gildo and he said, "Hey, heard you're a famous Gladezone champion, you got skills. I did manage to gain fame myself as 'The Shaman of Games' so we're on a similar rank. Anyway, I'm proud that my best friend did manage to hold his ground, go get them." "Thanks for the encouragement Gildo," Rei thought. Then the last message came from his manager Vorse and he said, "Rei, its almost time, when you're ready, head towards the blue side entrance but be quick. Rei looks at wristwatch that says 8:20 and said, "I got plenty of time before 9, why does he worry." Rei explores his apartment-like quarters for combat living and after exploring a bit, he heads toward the blue side entrance and Vorse said as Rei approaches, "Finally, I thought you wouldn't come, its bad for your reputation." "Don't worry, so who the challenger today," said Rei. "Uh it's Hercule Satan, your challenge is to prove that 'Mr. Satan' is a fraud," said Vorse. "Sounds easy, I should have no problem," said Rei, "Just make sure those Stuffed Pancakes are warmed up when they arrive. "Stuffed Pancakes?," said Vorse. Rei enters through the blue side entrance and the announcer said, "Here he is, the mascot of Gladezone's shining darkness and pure entertainment, Rei Umbre." "Ta-Da, I am here to give you a real showdown," said Rei. The crowd cheered and the announcer said, "and his opponent the World Martial Arts Champion, Hercule Satan. "Yeah," said Hercule but there was some silence except for some cheers but the distant cheering came from his world. "Hey what is this," said Hercule, "and aren't you too young to fight a champion." "Young, maybe, but a capable fighter, yes, my fans want me to prove to your people that you're a fraud and too scared to fight those who outclass you," said Rei. "Alright folks, this is going to be a good match here, get ready, fight," said the announcer. Hercule starts with his Megaton Punch but Rei dodged the attack with his teleportation belt and avoided Hercule's Megaton Punch. "Wait, where did you go," said Hercule. Rei teleported back with a banana he started eating and said, "Megaton Punch, was that as stupid as you." Then Hercule uses his Dynamite King but Rei dodged it via teleporting and teleported back with a half drank soda and about to finish his banana said, "Dynamite Kick, more like Dyna-miss Kick." The crowd laughs with Rei as he mocks Hercule's techniques. Then Hercule rushes in with a Megaton Punch but Rei threw the banana behind him and Hercule slipped on the peel and fell on his back. Back at the arena in the Dragonball Z universe, the announcer said, "Did our savior fell for that classic trick." "Uh, ha, I'm just getting warmed up, you be too careless to underestimate me," said Hercule. The crowd in the Dragonball Z universe cheered for Hercule, but Rei said, "Really, how about I introduce you to, Chanbara." Rei wields his melee weapon of choice, Chanbara, which some of Glade Industries' weapon manufacturers believed making Chanbara as a toy sword is ridiculous but with modallions, it is a versatile beatdown weapon. "What, a sword, its illegal," said Hercule. "It may not be the sharpest tool in the shed but it is versatile with one modallion," said Rei. "Modal-what," said Hercule. "I'll show you," said Rei then activates one of his Modallions, "Modallion set, Glade Booster." Rei charges in slashing with his modified Chanbara as Hercule dodges each attack. The announcer in the Dragonball Z universe said, "What a spectacular show, can Mr. Satan avoid the boy's sword swings. "As you can see everyone, even without a sharp edge, Chanbara modified with Glade Booster gives it a extra attack and speed boost, making a haircut for Afro Clown here," said Rei. "Who are you calling a clown, I am the world's martial arts champion and chosen savior of mankind," said Hercule. Rei stepped back from Hercule's Megaton Punch and activated a capsule containing a missile launcher and launched all missiles at Rei. The announcer in the Dragonball Z universe said, "Whoa, Hercule might have defeated Grey City's champion but let the smoke clear first to see the results." As the fans of Rei watch as the smoke clears, turns out Rei used a power-up called Shield Body which protected him from the blast. "No way, you survived," said Hercule. Then a Tempo Telecrate appeared which Rei broke and gained a weapon called Firestorm, a assault rifle that has a high firing rate, large ammo capacity, and fires fiery plasma bullets. "You can't be serious, a gun, again, illegal to use weapon," said Hercule, "true opponents never use guns again me." "But for Gladezone, they introduced a mix of weapon-style combat and hand-to-hand, along with a few additions," said Rei. "But why not just fight me fair and square like a true fighter," said Hercule. "You know something, I accept your challenge, no weapons, just fists," said Rei. "Fine by me boy," said Hercule. "It looks like Rei is going to fight Hercule without the use of weapons," said the announcer. Then they engaged close combat until Rei knocked him back and says as he attempts a ki attack, "Twiligetsu". The circular saw blade-like projectile was launched which literally gave Hercule a embarrassing haircut as half of his afro fell off, the crowd of Grey City laughed while the crowd back at the Dragonball Z universe were shocked. "Are you ready to fight Hercule, let's end it," said Rei. "I surrender," said Hercule suddenly bowing to the ground and Rei stopped himself in the midst of his punch.